


Try To Remember

by Harrysbackforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrysbackforlou/pseuds/Harrysbackforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was waking up. It felt like he had been under forever. It had been a long time. Two months. He looked around his hospital and saw a boy sleeping with his head on the bed. He didn't recognize him nor did he remember what had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try To Remember

 

 

 Harry was waking up. It felt like he had been under forever. It had been a long time. Two months. He looked around his hospital and saw a boy sleeping with his head on the bed. He didn’t recognize him nor did he remember what had happened. He was suffering from memory loss. The boy began to wake up. “Um…hello?” 

 Louis woke up instantly. “Harry! Oh my god your awake!” He launched forward and engulfed the other boy in a hug

 Harry didn’t hug back and was taken by surprise. He hadn't expected such a reaction. "I'm sorry who are you?"

 ”I’m Louis. Your boyfriend. You don’t remeber me?” Louis backed up a little a tear welling in his eye

 ”Boyfriend? I have a boyfriend? I’m sorry….I…I can’t remember…”Harry said a bit sad that he didn’t remember

 ”Um hold on let me go grab a nurse.” Louis walked out of the room wiping a tear that was rolling down his cheek

 Harry sighed frustrated. He closed his eyes and tried to think about what happened but his head just began to hurt. He was told he was in a car accident. They gave him some pills and Louis was allowed to come back in.

 Louis was walking back in the room. He looked at the boy he called his own not knowing if that title still applied to him now. “Do you remember anything at all?” He was trying to figure out what all he remembered

 ”Somethings I guess…I remember pain…I remember…feeling upset?…I don’t know…it hurts…” Harry said looking at Louis.

 ”It’s okay don’t stress yourself. You’ll just make your head hurt.” He leaned forward and kissed his forehead to see if he could make Harry feel better

 That felt nice to Harry. The kiss. “Thanks…um…they haven’t told me how long it’s been since the car wreck…am I supposed to know?”

 ”I wouldn’t expect you to know. It’s been two months though.” He saw a flash in Harry’s eyes. Almost as if the kiss felt familiar to him

 ”Two months?….wow….that’s…that’s a long time…um do I have any family or anything left?” Harry just had so many questions even though it hurt. He had to know.

 Louis laughed a little “Yes you do. You have your mom and your sister and you have me but we’re not actualy family.”

”That’s good…have they come to visit me? what about friends?”

 ”Your family have come to visit you and so have your friends. Niall, Zayn, and Liam

 ”Ok…ok…fuck they don’t sound familiar either….” Harry was getting worked up and he was fighting tears

 ”It’s okay Harry. You got hurt so they don’t expect you to remeber much right now. It’s okay” He leaned forward and gave the other a hug and kissed the spot right below his ear where he really liked it

 Harry relaxed a lot and even leaned into Louis. Again touching Louis felt good. And he let out a long breath at the kiss. “Thanks…”

 ”It’s the least i could do. I just really hope you remember soon.” Louis broke a little at the fact he didn't know when he would remember

”Me too.” The next day Harry was cleared to leave and he was to go home with Louis. “Do you think going back to where I live will help?” He asked for Louis’s opinion.

”It might help i’m not sure but i guess we can give it a try”

 Harry was incredibly frustrated. “Ok.” They went to the flat and when Louis opened the door Harry took a long look around trying to see if anything triggered a memory.

 ”Anything helping?” He really hoped Harry would remember something

 ”I-Is that a picture album?” Harry said pointing to a table next to the couch.

 ”Oh! Yes it is, it’s a lot of stuff we’ve done together over the last 3 years. You can look through it. It is ourrs you know.” Louis chuckled a little trying to lighten the mood

 Harry smiled ever so slightly and nodded. He went over to it and sat down on the couch with the book. He began to look through it. he found one particular picture of them a the beach. “What’s this one?’

 Louis walked over to sit next to him and see what picture he was looking at. “Oh! That’s one of us on the beach in Ireland. It was where Niall took us when we went to visit where he lived.” 

 “I think I remember liking that trip.” Harry flipped through a couple more. He pointed at another picture. They were MUCH younger. He didn’t know it but it was back stage at the X Factor. “This one is old. Where are we?”

 ”This is where me,you, Niall, Zayn, and Liam met. It was on a show where we sang and we were all put into a band its caled One Direction. This is after we were all put into a group together. Where me and you first became a couple.” A tear rolled down Louis’ face on having to remind Harry of so many memories

 ”So we’re in a band together…ok…and we sang on TV…yeah ok…I think I kind of remember that…maybe?…what have we sung together?”

 Louis struggled to remember everything they sang together. “Um there’s alot to name but if you want I can look them up on the computer for you to watch?” He hoped it would help

 ”Um…ok yeah sure. Just start at the beginning. Of all of us singing together. Whatever that is.” Harry said determined.

 ”Okay I’ll start at the x-factor. Let me go grab my laptop.” Louis walked up the stairs to his room and grabbed his laptop

 ”The X Factor? What is that? The show?” Harry asked curiously

 ”Yes that is the show sorry. Didn’t mention that. Im a tad forgetful.” Louis turned on the laptop and went to YouTube and looked up torn at Simon’s House.

 Harry watched carefully…and finally things started to come back a bit. “Wow…we sound good….Someone got hurt before this…I remember being really worried…”

 Louis felt his foot throb a little “That would be me. I stepped on an urchin and you helped to the hospital. You were the one who was the most worried.” Another tear rolled down Louis’ face. He remembered about Louis the one thing he remembered was Louis.

 ”And…we had our first kiss there…holy shit. I remember.” Harry smiled looking at Louis wiping the tear away. “Am I upsetting you?”

 ”It’s just that you remember me. The only thing you remember is me. and that is where we had our first kiss. Your remembering.” He leaned forward and kissed Harry

 Harry kissed back a bit still hesitant. He pulled away. “Ok what else? Music seems to be helping a lot. Did we win the show?”

 Louis froze at the question “No we didn’t win. We came in third but we have two albums out and they’re really popular. I can go grab those if you want?”

 ”Oh ok. Yeah sure. How popular are we exactly?”

 ”Quite popular. Let’s put it this way, We have fans in just about every country.” He hopped off the couch and made his way to their room to grab the cds

 ”Every country? Wow…” Harry said to himself. He was surprised to hear that.

 ”Okay got the cds” Louis was walking back down the steps. He sat back down on the couch and put in Take Me Home. “I’m going to put on our favorite song off of this album.” He selected Little Things and waited for the first guitar chords to sound

 Harry listen carefully to the song. Louis’s solo came along and he felt his heart melt. “I…I was singing this to you…and you me…”

 ”Yes. We sang to each other in this song. It was the only way we could. I found out from the emotion that you really loved me. There’s another one on here i want you to listen to.” He selected ‘They don’t know about us’

Harry listened again. “Wait…wait…They don’t know about us…something is keeping us apart…why does it feel like that?” Harry asked confused.

 Louis’ heart dropped. “We as a band, have a management group. They keep us in line and in check. Well um, they won’t let us tell our fans that we’re dating and that we’re gay. That’s why in any song I sing to you th word girl is in there so they don”tknwo we’re singing to each other.” Another tear rolled down Louis’ cheek

 Harry felt sad. He kissed Louis’s cheek. “That’s awful. Why are they doing that? That doesn’t sound fair at all.”

 Louis nodded in unison “I kow it’s not fair it’s just the public dosen’t always react to kindly about stuff likw this. And they’re afraid the fanbase will leave even though there’s a large chunk of it dedicated to us. They call themselves ‘Larry Shippers’. Larry Stylinon is the name they’ve made for us”

 Harry chuckled a bit. “That’s cute. That’ our name mixed together right? You’re last name is Tomlinson yeah? I know it is because that’s what I thought what my last name was at first. I think I want it to be my last name.” Harry said blushing a bit not sure if Louis knew that yet.

 Louis blushed at Harry’s comment “Yes that’s my last name. Yours is Styles. And if you get your memory back maybe we can go make that your last name.” Louis pulled Harry into a hug and burried his face into the area between Harry’s neck and shoulder the place he felt the safest

 Harry also felt overwhelmingly safe and warm. “Thank you for being patient with me. I know this is hard for you too….but it’s slowly coming back. And…I think I’ve told you that I love you before…that feels right…”

 Louis lifted his head so he could whisper in Harry’s ear. “It’s okay Curly I will be as patient as I need to be if it means I get to stay with you. And you have said you love me and I love you too”

 Harry felt relaxed finally. The first in two days. “When did I first say it? Hint me into it. I want to figure it out myself.”

 ”When we sang the song. The first song we sang do you remember when?” Louis hoped he would remember

 ”Like…it wasn’t Torn obviously…” Harry closed his eyes and thought. “…a beach…a van…you got pulled over…I messed something up on live TV once…you made me feel better…we sang it in front of millions…did well in America…come kind of record…I…I can’t remember it…” He started to try to hum the tune and he was getting it

 ”You almost got it here lemme help a little.” Louis started humming the first part of the song

 Harry’s solo came and he sang it “Everyone else in the room can see it…Everyone else but you…What Makes You Beautiful…That’s it! The music video! The first time singing it live! The Olympics!”

 ”Yeah! You got it! that’s when you first said you loved me.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, intertwining their fingers

 ”Yeah I remember. We were like recording it and…shit what happened….we listened to it for the first time as a band….and…I leaned over and….i said it? Maybe?”

 ”Yeah that’s when it happened. We were sitting on the couch together and you said it after I came out from recording my part.” Louis stroked his thumb across Harry’s hand

 ”Yeah I remember…and the that night we…” Harry said and blushed a lot. He hadn’t realized they had done that but it makes sense. “…um yeah…” Harry sighed exhausted. “I’m tired…”

 ”I figured you would be. That’s allot to take in a short amount of time. C’mon lets get you up to bed.” He led Harry up to their room and explained whose side of the bed was whose and which toothbrush was his

 ”Yeah ok cool. Um…what do I normally sleep in?” Harry asked curiously. “I want to get everything right.”

 ”You normally just sleep in a pair of boxers to be honest.” He felt kind of bad for Harry for having to bear all for someone he barely remembered

”Um…ok…” Harry bit his lip nervously. That his brain didn’t forget that was something he did when he was nervous. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and played with it almost pulling it off a couple of times.


End file.
